memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bridge Officer's Test
PNA This article needs to be merged with the one created yesterday on this subject - Starfleet bridge officer examination. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:06, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Moved everything useful into Starfleet bridge officer examination, so should this be a redirect, deleted, or should the info at SBOE be moved here? ::Either redirect, OR, find all links to Bridge Officer's Test and change them to link to Starfleet bridge officer examination. Isn't there a definitive name for this test, and if there is, isn't it capitalized? If not, then, use the lowercase. :Either way, a lot of this page is speculation, the complete article is at SBOE. - AJHalliwell 19:17, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Not sure what parts you consider speculation but it seems clear from the episode that the whole first paragraph is accurate. Riker tells Deanna she can't be a bridge officer without passing the test, but its clearly not related to promotions as we regularly see Commanders in other division (Dr. Crusher was one before she took the test). Logan 5 19:25, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Who says those Commanders in other divisions don't take the test? Why wouldn't they? That can't be assumed :::But yes, Deanna seems already to be a three-pip Commander at the time she takes the test. She just can't be left in charge of the bridge until she takes it, it thus isn't related to promotion except insofar as one can't command a ship without taking it. ::::First, please sign your posts. Second, the article doesn't say they can't take it, only that its required if they want to command the bridge, but not required for promotion. Logan 5 19:50, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) CORRECTION-the other article doesn't say it's required for promotion, looks like I did inadvertently say that here. "No one incapable of this can serve as a Commander within the Command division of Starfleet. Officers within the Sciences division or Operations division may reach the rank of Commander without taking the test but would be barred from commanding a starship in all but emergency situations." - Is what sounded speculatory to me. And also note the "What Links Here" to find what pages link to it. "Commander" is the only one that links here, several link to the SBOE. Although, this doesn't necessarily mean that that is the right name... - AJHalliwell 20:01, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Actually Troi said: "I've been thinking about taking the Bridge Officer's test and becoming a full commander." Which seems to contradict something somebody above said. --Alan del Beccio 00:21, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Secondly, the term used in the episode script was "Bridge Officer's test" and then in the holodeck it was called "Bridge Officer's Test", program "Engineering Qualification Section One." So this name should either be kept for the entire topic, or as the holodeck program name, and the other version "Starfleet bridge officer examination" needs to be redirected here, as the name in that format was never used. --Alan del Beccio 00:24, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Harry Kim So Harry Kim was in Command of Voyager, and the Bridge plenty of times through the show, in fact he was given gamma shift fairly often. Did he take this test on Voyager or before he even left the Academy. What's the deal there? 18:00, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I don't believe if or when he took the test was ever mentioned, as is the case with most characters. 31dot (talk) 23:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) if Harry Kim had taken the test he would have had a higher rank then ensignCaptain Stephen Avril (talk) 20:45, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Captain Stephen Avril. Data Is that bit about Data naturally being selected to take La Forge's place really relevant to the core of this article? This seems to be more of a fan opinion than something based on canon or production notes. (Besides, the emergency scenario that Troi performed on the Holodeck already established that no communication could be sent to the upper decks, where Data could supposedly be during the scenario emergency). 00:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :I agree it is not relevant and completely speculative, so I removed it. Kennelly (talk) 16:09, May 11, 2016 (UTC)